Wilde Times
by DemonWriterX
Summary: Wilde times with kids, join two of zootopia's best officers while they balanced their personal lives and take care of their rambunctious adopted kits.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Routine"

He was the first to wake up. He stared aimlessly at the white speckled ceiling watching as a ray of sunlight slowly began to creep across the room. A rap of light slapped over his eyes making him cringe from the blinding sun. He turned away, rubbing his eyes as he went on his side, going to something much more pleasant to his sore eyeballs.

Beside the fox was his beautiful wife Judy, sleeping peacefully. She was curled up underneath the covers. Her ears were flopped over her cheeks, almost caressing her sculpted cheeks. She was the one who usually gets up before him but in these rare moments, he had the chance to wake her. In his own fun way.

She nuzzled her pillow, letting out a breathe of full bliss. Nick's nose wiggled as he was only a few inches away from her mouth. Making it easier to lean in. He felt her stir right away while his lips danced over her mouth. She softly groaned stirring him on. He took the chance to close the small gap between them and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyelids began to move, almost trying to force her to wake up. Her lips parted making him give her a more passionate wake up call. He jerked his body forward wanting to capture her. Unknowingly sliding right over something hiding under the covers.

A high pitched yelp made Nick jump back, almost falling off the bed while Judy eyes snapped open. Her arms immediately wrapping around a struggling round ball protectively.

"The baby!" She gasped. She tossed the blanket aside as she sat up. In her arms was a three month old fox pup, clutching his tail while crying into his mother's bosom. Nick had completely forgotten that the baby was sleeping in between them. The small pup was clutching its tail while Judy bounced him gently who whirled at Nick. "You hurt his tail!"

"I-I'm sorry I forgot he was there! I didn't see them!" He exclaimed, stammering his words while the pup cried louder. Judy ran her thumb over her son's cheek, shushing him gently.

"It's okay sweetie, you're okay...how could you forget?" She demanded when she turned back to Nick, holding the baby closer to her. She was patting his back trying desperately to calm him.

"I-I didn't see him! I thought he was in his crib!" He yelled, motioning to the white crib at the end of the bed. If he saw his son, he wouldn't have rolled right onto of his sensitive tail.

"Oh Nick I can't believe you!" She said angrily removing herself off of the bed and heading into the bathroom. She needed to assist in the damage. Baby fox tails are extremely fragile and it would prove disastrous if the little bones are broken or misaligned. Leading to a crooked tail or worse. Having a removal.

Nick ran his paws down the back of his head when he followed her. Sweating at the thought that he had injured their new son after just barely adopting him two months prior.

The small fox pup wiggled against his mother's arms and his constricting green onesie, fussing against her as she tried to remove his tail out of his mouth.

"Please sweetheart I just need to see it!" She begged him gently as she sat down over the closed toilet seat.

"Ouii! Ouii!" He cried, the tears already staining his bright orange fur. He had his mouth over the tip of his tail refusing to let his mother touch it. Just the sight of seeing him suffer just made her even more angry at Nick, who stood at the doorway with his nails in his teeth. Unsure of what to do.

"Oh!" She huffed, retracting her fingers back from her son's sharp claws. "Look at what you done Nick!"

"How many times do I have to say sorry!" He retorted fighting against his wife's frustration towards him. The pup started to cry louder making Judy's eyes gloss over and Nick's ears lower.

"Sorry is not enough! Just look at him! He won't even let me look at his tail!" She shouted, bouncing her child up and down while also trying to pull his small fluffy tail away. "I-it might be broken!"

"I-it's not broken!" Nick argued, but even he wasn't sure. Their pup shrieked even louder the moment Judy made a grab for his tail. She gasped letting go of it and watching as her son put it back into his mouth.

She pressed her face into her baby's neck, rocking him back and forth. "It is! It is!" She began to cry out. "I should have put him back in his crib! His tail's broken a-and now he might need a cast o-or they might even-!" She hugged her pup closer hearing him wail into her ear. She didn't want to say it. She never wanted to think that it would happen to her precious child. Having his tail cut so young. A fox's source of pride? The trait that made them so special?

Nick went down on his knees, placing a paw on her shaking back while she continued to rock their baby. She was crying alongside their son's wails, sharing in his pain.

"Judy!" Nick called out, rubbing her back trying to soothe her. "Let's look at his tail again! Everything will fine when we make sure!"

She shook her head, refusing to look at him. "N-No! I-I don't want to know!"

"Judy!...whiskers please! Maybe it's nothing, let me just look at him!" Nick put his paws into her arms forcing her chest back when he separated them. Nick found his pup still wailing with the tail in his mouth and with determination, forced his son's small paws away while he removed the tail off of his mouth. That immediately made the pup thrash and kick in protest. Judy had to hold him more firmly as she watched Nick, examined the tail. He put his thumb and index around the middle, feeling the bone as he worked his way down. Knowing it was causing his son discomfort he had to make sure everything was in place, all the way up to its tip.

"W-well?" Judy asked, seeing him brush the tail gently.

He sighed, giving her a small smile. "He's fine, he's fine...just a little bruise I think."

"Are you sure?" She said, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She stroked her son's ears down when Nick nodded. Judy gave out a shaky breathe of relief. She gave her crying son a small nuzzle in his neck, finally hearing his cries slowly die down. She glance back at his tail. "B-but maybe we should take him to the doctor, just to be sure."

She blinked when Nick brushed her lingering tears aside with his thumb. "He's fine, don't worry…" His touch made her slowly calm down.

"B-but, just make an appointment, I want to make sure."

"Okay. Okay." Nick said, giving in. It was for the best, he didn't want her to worry about their pup anymore. Also deep down, he wanted to make sure their son's tail is alright.

He grabbed his phone from the dresser with Judy waited silently on the bed, holding the small tail down to avoid their fussing pup's paws. His cries finally died down into soft whimpering, his large green eyes staring up into his mother's eyes. Judy gently gave him a kiss on the forehead, making the pup gurgle in response.

"Hello, this is an emergency I just need to make an appointment with Dr. Quillington?..." Nick began. "Yes, I have a pup and...his tail is hurt, we just want to make sure it's fine...yes, for today...alright 10:00 is good, thank you." They were both happy to know that their son's tail was fine and they both decided to keep their son, Nicholas Jr, in his crib.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiss"

"Who's the cutest baby? Who's the cutest baby?" Judy giggled softly as her fingers danced across her pup's belly. Her child, Nick Jr, laughed loudly from her mother's tickle attack. The little fox pup struggled against his mother's arms, his little legs kicking. Judy pulled away giving him a gentle boop on his tiny black nose.

Nick Jr, gurgled in response, giving her a wide smile. Judy sighed happily giving her little baby a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy loves you so much." She proclaimed before tickling his little belly again. "Yes I do! Yes I do!"

Her pup giggled loudly again, his small paws grabbing her paw which seemed to be giant against his. Judy bounced him gently as she laid her head at the back of the couch. Her legs were curled in under her while her child was nestled safely in her arms.

A soft chuckle rang beside her making her turn to her husband who decided that he wanted to spend time with them.

"Don't forget about me, Whiskers." He mentioned, wiggling his eyebrows at her mischievously. She laughed, giving her son a soft nuzzle as she responded.

"Oh daddy doesn't need attention, right sweetheart?" She said rubbing her nose against his small muzzle. She felt her baby's small paws grab her cheeks when she did this. "No he doesn't, no he does not!"

Nick frowned when he heard his own son giggle at her and her poor attempt of a joke.

"I do have to disagree on that…" He grinned. He slipped a paw underneath her back, holding onto her side, leaning his muzzle towards underneath her chin. Showering her with sweet butterfly kisses. This did not sit well with his young and easily embarrassed wife.

"N-Nick!" She scolded pulling herself away from his hungry lips. He smirked when he saw a blush creeping up her face. "Not in front of the baby!"

He glanced at their child, who was busy sucking on his own paw. He raised a brow. "I don't think he really cares...now come here!"

He pulled her towards him catching her neck again.

"Nick!" She struggled against him in vain, her arms preoccupied with balancing the baby. She glanced down watching the pup tilt his head with curiosity, wondering what on earth they were doing. Judy immediately felt self conscious, shutting her eyes in overwhelming embarrassment. "The baby is looking!"

Nick chuckled giving his child a glance. "Let him look! He won't remember it anyway." He exclaimed placing a paw on her cheek wanting her to focus her attention on him. She shook her head bringing the pup closer to her.

"N-no!" And she lifted their son in between them. "Why don't you kiss your son instead?" She said bouncing him gently in front of the adult fox. The pup stared at his father, thumb still in mouth. Drool already dripping down onto the couch. Nick couldn't help but pick him out of Judy's paws, smiling down at his more than adorable son.

"Ah Junior, can you believe your mum is being selfish today?" He said, before giving his son a well deserved kiss on the forehead. The pup giggled in response. Nick turned to Judy. "See? He agrees with me!"

"You're dreaming…" Judy smiled, holding back her laughter. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Nick's cheek making him give her a half-lidded look. "See? I gave you a kiss, isn't that right Nicholas?" She asked looking back to their son, who had now moved to his foot to stick into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilde times chapter 3

"Babysitting"

The small desert fox stared at the tall in a dumfounded expression, unable to process what he had just said to him. Finnick blinked at Nick who was holding a large grin of desperation while he held a fox pup in a blue onesie in his paws. Nick caught him off guard from knocking on his van door, which was also his home in Downtown Zootopia.

"Are you kidding me?" Finnick said in his rough deep voice, flicking his glasses down over his eyes as he sun bathed behind his van.

"Finnick. Buddy. My old pal, I'm asking you one tiny favor." Nick explained softly while he bounced the pup up and down. Finnick ignored him and took a long sip of his lemonade, with a sigh he lifted his head up towards the sun.

"The answer is no. I ain't no babysitter."

"Finny! It's just for a couple of hours, I wanted to take Carrots to a restaurant for date night and I forgot to call for a babysitter!" Nick explained when he held his pup close to him. He needed to get ready in twenty minutes and he didn't want to tell Judy that he forgot to call someone to take care of their son. Even though he said he did.

Finnick's mouth went into a thin line. "Ain't my problem."

Nick growled softly and took a glance at his son, who sucked on his binky. Unaware of what his father was up to. With a soft groan, Nick had to use his pocket. "I'll pay you Finnick, twenty bucks an hour alright, that's forty!"

That seemed to got his attention when he glanced at him, moving his sunglasses down slightly. Forty bucks for two hours? Just to take care a three month old baby? Sounds like a great deal to him. Finnick grinned and sat up.

"Deal."

Nick's ears sprang up. "Great! Here's Nicholas Jr.!" He placed the pup into Finnick's arms, the small fox stared at the pup with a small scowl, unsure of what to do with it once Nick leaves. Nick swiftly snatched the diaper bag he had on the ground and passed it to Finnick. "There's a couple of diapers in there, with baby powder and also some bottles with milk, just make sure to feed him slowly-"

Finnick's eyes widened slightly from the long list Nick gave him to just take care of one pup. He actually was starting to regret for having said yes. Nick gave his son a playful pat on the head.

"See ya Nicky, Daddy will be back soon." He said sweetly while cooing, making Finnick gag silently. Before, Nick was as tough as him, he would have never been on the path of friendly and kind, especially baby-talk. At least until he meet Judy. With Nick out of the business of hustling, Finnick had to find work somewhere else. He was actually lucky to find a small club for him to play his guitar at.

Nick Jr. babbled softly when he reached his arms out to his father, but instead of picking him up his father waved goodbye and was soon out of the alleyway. Out of sight. Finnick sighed and glanced at the pup. Nick Jr. sniffed and his eyes started to water at the stranger that had him instead of his father. Finnick cringed when he held the pup out as if he was a dirty towel while he began to sniffle and whine.

"Uh, what is it? What are you crying about?" Finnick asked and immediately felt stupid for thinking that the baby was going to respond with words. He flinched when the pup began to struggle against his arms and cry loudly. Finnick's ears went down from the loud shriek and wails that came out of the fox pup. He immediately bounced the baby up and down, bringing him up over his head. "What's the matter?!" He demanded with annoyance. "I have no idea why you are crying?!"

The pup writhe and cried louder, making Finnick dig his paw into the diaper bag taking out a bottle. "Are you hungry or somethin'? Here." He poked the bottle to the baby's lips but the pup refused to take one sip. Finnick growled in frustration and sat up from his lounge chair, taking the baby with him. "I have no idea whatcha want from me."

He pulled open the van door and set the baby down on a beanbag chair. He needed to think, but it was difficult when the baby continue to cry. His face was already drenched with tears and was banging his little fists down on the bean bag. Finnick grimace at the sight of the pup.

"Geez, you're a crybaby." He smirked slightly. "Just like your dad I guess, well...you're adopted but still…" He shrugged as he jumped inside, dragging the diaper bag with him. "Your dad was a big crybaby when I met him." Finnick began, not noticing the baby slowly start to calm down. "That big idiot."

Finnick collapse on the carpeted floor, using the diaper bag as his pillow as he stared at the pup. "You know, when he met your mum...he turned completely different and became that big cry baby again." Finnick picked up his electric guitar, a red shiny one that he got in a pawn shop. He strummed the chords, adjusting the sound when he hummed. "Didn't leave my van for a week when they had that fight all those years ago."

Nick Jr. sucked on his tail when he stared at Finnick, mesmerized by his words and the sound of his guitar. "He even kept that dumb carrot pen for three months until she came back."

Finnick chuckled. "I guess I can see why he liked her. She's alright. Glad that idiot found someone to take him in."

Finnick sat up and turned to the baby, surprised that he actually stopped crying and was looking at his guitar. He grinned when he pointed at it. "Ya like it huh? I guess you have good taste." He strummed the guitar seeing the pup giggle in response. Finnick leaned back in interest.

"I guess I can show you some of my new songs, kid." Nick Jr. gurgle in response and clapped his paws together in excitement. Finnick reached his paw out and gave the pup a friendly noogie. He was a little cute, he supposed.

Nick and Judy strolled down the alley arm in arm, seeing Finnick's van parked in the distance. They were glad to have a little alone time after months of taking care of their pup. Yet, even on their date they still talked about their son and worried about him. Judy glanced at Nick and pulled on his tie gently.

"You think Junior is okay? You know how he gets with strangers." Judy said softly. Nick patted her paw in comfort.

"He was okay when I dropped him off."

"Y-yeah maybe you're right, maybe he is okay-!" The two parents jumped when they heard loud rock music coming from inside the van. Judy and Nick rushed around and pulled open the van door to find Finnick playing his electric guitar as if he was possessed. Banging his head up and down to the beat while Nick Jr. clapped widely at the dancing Finnick. Judy swiftly pulled her pup from the roaring stereo, afraid for his sensitive ears. She blinked when she found little ear plugs in her child's ears. Nick clutched his own while he yelled at Finnick.

"Hey! Have you lost it!?"

Finnick stopped rocking out and finally took notice of the two annoyed parents. Finnick shrugged when he set down the guitar.

"Come on, the kid likes it!"


	4. Chapter 4

They were excited for the new edition of the family. Judy was nervous as she held the newborn, swaddled in purple. She was nervous of how Nicholas would respond. He was only three years old and she was worried if he might think all the attention he had before would be transferred to the new baby. Many kids seemed to have that reaction. Nick wasn't worried about it. Just like rabbits, foxes are social and it was his idea to have another baby to adopt. Someone for Nicholas to bond and play with.

Nick opened the door to their apartment for Judy, making her the first to go through.

"Clawhauser, we're back!" She said loudly but not so harshly in fear of waking the baby. Clawhauser was babysitting Nicholos until Judy and Nick came back from picking up the baby from the hospital. The chubby cat stood up in excitement as Nicholas looked up from his coloring paper he had set on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited is it a boy or a girl?" He said almost jittering, like he had two cups of coffee. He leaned over to Judy wanting to get a glance.

"It's a girl." Judy smiled, brushing the swaddle blanket aside so that Clawhauser could see her face. He immediately lit up and practically danced in place.

"oh! She's so cute! And she has Judy's eye color!"

Nick smirked and gently patted his daughter's small head. "One of the reasons why we picked her, it's very rare for a fox pup to have that color." He said.

Nicholas, who was curious from all the commotion silently went up to his father's leg and tugged at his pant leg, wondering what on earth his mother had in her arms. Nick immediately smiled and went down eye level with his son. His paw gently patted his son's head, brushing the extra tuff of fur back. He was still in his green pajamas considering how late in the evening it was.

"Hey bud, you want to see your new sister?" Nick said gently. His son blinked, not understanding the word, but nodded. Nick swiftly scooped him up and brought him up towards Judy, right next to the swaddled baby. Judy moved aside the blanket so her son could see the baby's face clearly.

The baby was tiny, very tiny. Her mother held her in her arms but she could actually hold her with her two paws together. She had shiny red fur and large amethyst eyes. The eyes is what drew Nicholas closer to the baby, his nose moving as he sniffed her. The baby blinked up at Nicholas and wiggled in her confined blanket, getting an arm free. Her paw quickly grabbed Nicholas nose and gave it a squeeze.

He pulled away and let out a soft sneeze before running his nose. The baby gurgled and cooed, making Judy bundle her up again. But Nicholas wanted to see the baby more.

"We should set up the crib, Nick, she might fall asleep again and it's time for Nicholas bedtime anyway." She smiled.

Nick grinned and when they said goodbye to Clawhauser and was forced to subject to his constant photographing. They finally got him to leave the family's home. Nicholas was tucked in by his father, usually it was both his mother and father but she was busy with the baby.

"Will mama tell me story?" Nicholas asked in a small voice.

His father chuckled softly. "It's very late Junior, don't you want to go to sleep?" Nicholas yawned and shook his head. His father brushed his head again. "You know when the baby gets bigger, you would have to share your room."

"Why?" Nicholas didn't want to share his room. He likes having his own room.

"Because we don't have an extra room for her. Maybe when you two get big, I would have to talk to your mom about moving some place bigger."

"I don't want to move, papa." Nicholas whimpered.

"Ah son, it won't be that bad, it's for you and your new sister."

Nicholas frowned. "Why don't you return her?" That made his father laughed, even though he wasn't joking. "I don't like the baby."

"Now Junior." His father said sternly. "Having a little sister is not that bad, you know Auntie Jessica?" He nodded making his father smirk. "Auntie is also your papa's sister, and don't you have fun with her when she visits?" He nodded again. "Now imagine that with your own sister, You two will have lots of fun together." His father stood up. "Just think about it, okay Junior?"

"Okay papa." He watched his father walk out of the door, remembering to plug in his night light as he gets ready to go to bed. Nicholas thought about what his father said before closing his eyes.

Nick strolled into the bedroom to find Judy, crouched next to the crib, watching the baby sleep. She had her finger out that was being held by the baby's small paw. Nick chuckled softly making her turn.

"I got caught." she said with a small laugh. "She won't let me go...watch." she pulled her finger slightly and suddenly the baby began to fuss in her sleep and stopped when Judy gave in. She sighed happily, leaning her head against the bars. "She's so beautiful."

"She's a cutie, alright." He said as he leaned over to the crib. "And Clawhauser ruined the surprise to everyone at the station by posting the baby's picture all over fur-book." He said showing Judy his phone. She stared at Clawhauser's account and saw mountains of the baby's picture. She frowned and shook her head.

"Well there goes our surprise, I haven't even told my parents yet! I wanted to surprise them, hopefully they don't see those."

Nick crouched down beside her, and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. "Come on, time for bed."

"What about the baby?" she asked, still trapped in the baby's grasp. Nick glanced at his phone and lite up at an idea. He position the phone above the baby's paw and with swift precision he pulls Judy's finger away and replaced it with the phone. The baby didn't even notice. Judy giggled softly.

"Oh, very clever." She said, not taking her eyes off the pup. "Our little Isabelle." she cooed and jumped in place. "I can finally dress her up in cute little dresses and bows! Oh I can't wait to buy them for her!"

Nick collapsed into bed, exhausted of a long day of adoption forms. "Than you can finally stop dressing Junior up as a girl."

Judy waved him away. "He doesn't mind, besides when he was a baby he looked so cute in those dresses! I wonder if I still have that picture."

"Make sure you don't show it to him when he's older, it will embarrass him." Judy fell beside him, crawling right into his open arms. She rested her head down and curled up against his chest. "Nick?..."

"Hmm…" He was too tired to open his eyes.

"We should have bunnies next…" His eyes snapped open like shutters.


End file.
